The present device generally relates to water dispensers, and in particular, to water dispensers for use with refrigerator appliances, wherein the water dispenser includes a push pedal actuator.
Various types of water dispensers have been developed. One type of water dispenser includes a push pedal actuator that is configured for linear movement between at-rest and pressed or actuated positions, wherein the water dispenser assembly dispenses water when the actuator is in the actuated position. Such pedals generally have a large outer contact surface which can lead to users pressing the pedal at various vertical locations along the outer contact surface. This can cause the pedal actuator to become jammed due to uneven application of pressure across the outer contact surface. This can lead to unpredictable dispensing of water. A smooth and even action for the actuator pedal, regardless of the vertical point of contact by a user, between at-rest and pressed positions is desired.